mâle et femelle
by love-mangas-naruto
Summary: Lors d'une mission Sakura est obligée d'accepter un démon en elle pour survivre. Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'elle est envoyée a Suna pour une mission à durée indeterminée et qu'elle rencontre un autre jinchuuriki?
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens a préciser que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et que je ne fais que les emprunter. Les seules personnages qui m'appartiennent sont: Shizuka Toshiko Kayoko

* * *

Prologue

Sakura était assit sur son lit se souvenant ce qui c'était passée la semaine précédente.

Flash back:

Sakura avait était envoyée sur une mission par Tsunade. Cette mission consistait à trouver une fleur rare caché à l'intérieur d'une montagne. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'au moment ou elle fût attaqué par des ninjas assassins, elle avait réussit à en tué six sur les sept mais le dernier réussit à la touché au coeur avant de mourir. Elle était condamné c'est sûr, son chakra était à sec et elle était encore dans cette maudite grotte. Cependant alors qu'elle pensait que sa fin était proche elle sentit un puissant chakra venir vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra de yeux de couleurs mauves qui la regardait.

- tu vas mourir.

- je suis au courant merci, dit elle d'un ton sarcastique

- tu as du cran pour une humaine, sais-tu qui je suis??

- un démon, une femelle je pense tu as une voix aiguë

- en effet, je m'appelle Shizuka

- que me veux-tu??

- je te propose un marché

- je t'écoute

-je suis coincée ici mais si tu me laisses venir habiter en toi je pourrais sortir, en échange tu ne mourras pas et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'essayerais pas de prendre le contrôle sur ton esprit, alors ça t'intéresse??

- de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre, c'est d'accord

- tu as fait le bon choix

La seule chose dont Sakura se souvienne après se fût une atroce douleur puis elle s'évanouie.

Fin flash back

Maintenant elle était une jinchuuriki comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Tsunade et les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre: 2

Sakura préparait ses affaires, elle allait bientôt partir pour Suna. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Tsunade avait été calme, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Etant donné que le démon que possédait Sakua n'avait pas était scellé, Tsunade avait demandé à une personne dans le même cas de l'aider, et avait donc envoyé un message au kazekage - c'est à dire Gaara - qui avait accepté. Pour ne faire peur à personne ils avaient prétexter un séjour à Suna pour les améliorer le niveau ds médecins à Suna.

C'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouva à faire ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Elle partit tôt le lendemain, elle ésperait arriver à Suna avant la nuit. Pour passer le temps elle discuta avec son démon:

-Tu as déjà rencontrée un autre démon? demanda Sakura

-Non et j'avoue être un peu anxieuse, mais toi tu as déjà rencontrée son réceptacle non? répondit Shizuka

-Oui, mais....la dernière fois que je l'ai vue il a essayé de me tuer.

-voilà qui promet d'être intéressant! hahaha

-Il n'y a rien de drôle! s'exclama Sakura

-Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas???

-Comprendre quoi??

-Je me demande comment va réagir Shukaku en s'apercevant qu'il a bien faillit tuer le réceptacle de sa compagne.

Sakua s'arrêta net, elle avait beaucoup marchée et était à présent dans le désert de Suna. Ce que venait de lui avouer Shizuka la pétrifia.

-Tu..tu es..sa..sa compagne?? demanda Sakura horrifiée

-Oh, j'ai oubliée de te le dire pardonne-moi.

-Te pardonner?? cria dans son esprit Sakura, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant

-Si je l'avais fait tu ne serais pas partis à Suna

-Tu as des choses à me dire, et n'oublie rien ok??

-Très bien, tout ça remonte à plusieurs siècles les Hommes pour amadouer les plus puissants bijuus nous créèrent moi et mes soeurs Toshiko et Kayoko. Chaqune d'entre nous avait un compagnon: Shukaku Raijuu et Kyuubi. Tout se passa bien au début, nous étions toutes les trois avec nos compagnons et eux n'attaquaient plus les humains. Mais il y a à peu près un siècle un certain Madara Uchiwa attaqua Kayoko la compagne de Kyuubi.

-Uchiwa......... dit Sakura pensive

-Laisse-moi finir!

-Désolé

-Bref, mais Madara savait qu'une fois Kayoko libérait Kyuubi le tuerait, du coup il força Kyuubi à se lier à lui grâce au sharingan. Madara utilisa la puissance de Kyuubi pour affronter le premier hokage mais malgrès tous ses efforts le premier hokage fût vainqueur. Madara ayant perdu face au premier hokage tua Kayoko - un grognement de colère et de tristesse raisonna dans l'esprit de Sakura - Tu dois imaginer dans quel état était Kyuubi, il ne pouvait tuer Madara donc il partit.

-Pourtant Kyuubi a attaqué le village il y a 16 ans??

-Ah ça c'est une autre histoire. Le truc que ne savait pas Madara c'est qu'une fois que nous mourrons notre esprit et notre puissance se réincarne et se transmet de génération en génération.

-Donc la compgne de Kyuubi et encore en vie??

-Oui et non, vois-tu si elle n'est pas en contact direct avec Kyuubi elle restera endormie et personne ne se doutera de son existence.

-Je vois, mais toi et ton autre soeur?? demanda Sakua sceptique

-Mon autre soeur, eh bien, je ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie ou pas. Quand à moi; j'ai était attaquée et enfermée dans cette grotte où tu m'as trouvée. Shukaku a essayé de me sauver mais il a était enfermé dans une gourde puis dans ce Gaara. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis........sa voix trembla sous le coup de la tristesse et elle partir se blottir dans un coin de l'esprit de Sakura.

-Eh bien, dit Sakura d'une voix fatiguée, voilà qui promet.

Sakura continua sa route, elle voyait au loin l'entrée de la ville de Suna, il lui restait des questions sans réponses mais elle préféra laisser Shizuka tranquille. Au loin elle pouvait voir des silhouettes venant vers elle. Elle pria juste pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec le kazekage.


	3. Chapter 3

salut à tous désolé ça fait un bail que je suis pas venue mais la je vais faire un effort ^^, donc voici le chapitre 3

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les silhouettes au loin se rapprochaient , elles étaient au nombre de 4 . Quand elles furent assez proches Sakura reconnue Temari et Kankuro et 2 ninjas - probablement des gardes - les accompagnant . Temari en apercevant Sakura accourut vers elle:

- Sakura je suis si heureuse de te voir, comment vas tu? la route c'est bien passée? j' espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée , j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter et c'est probablement la même chose pour toi , et est -

- Temari , Sakura doit en avoir assez de marcher sous le soleil rentons tu pourras la bombarder de questions plus tard , intervint Kankuro .

- Oui tu as raison excuse moi Sakura , je suis juste heureuse de te revoir .

- Ce n'est rien , dit Sakura , j'ai à vrai dire envie de discuter avec quelqu'un .

- Super allez vas y racontes moi un peu ce qu'il se passe à Konoha .

- Pfffff ce que les femmes peuvent être bavardes , se lamenta Kankuro .

Faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendue Temari poussa Sakura à tout lui raconter. Sakura énuméra ainsi pendant le trajet de retour à Suna les différents changements à Konoha , la montée en puissance de Naruto qui avait atteint voir dépassé la puissance de Jiraya . Ses propres compétences en tant que médic-nin .

- Oui je sais , Gaara nous a mit au courant il y a environ 1 semaine j'ai hâte de te voir au travail , dit Temari .

- Tu comptes rester combien de temps à Suna ? , s'enquit Kankuro .

- Au minimum 3 mois , sauf s'il arrive quelque chose de grave à Konoha , je dois remonter le niveau des médics-nins de Suna je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre .

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses renter un jour à Konoha ma chére , Shukaku est très possessif il ne nous laissera pas repartir , répliqua Shizuka en ayant entendue les propos de Sakura .

- Super tu aurais due me le dire , s'énerva Sakura mais ne laissant rien paraître extérieurement .

- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris , enfin tu verras par toi même . Sur ceux Shizuka repartit dans l'esprit de Sakura .

- Ohou la lune ici la terre , tu m'entends Sakura? , demanda Temari préoccupée .

- Hum oui désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées , qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pas grand chose Temari te donnait toute une explication au pourquoi Konoha ne sera jamais en péril , j'avoue que c'était assez barbant je comprends que tu ne l'écoutes pas , rigola Kankuro .

- Sale petit... nous sommes arrivés , cria Temari en montrant du doigt les grandes portes du village de Suna .

Sakura se sentit prise d'une légére panique en voyant les portes, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer d' ici quelques heures elle allait rencontrer Gaara . Il est le seul à savoir en dehors de Tsunade la vraie raison de sa venue et Shukaku l'a sûrement prévenue sur l'identité du démon en elle , comment allait-il réagir en voyant sa compagne qu'il a perdue il y a des années enfermée à l'intérieur de son corps .

- Kami , pria intérieurement Sakura , faites en sorte qu'il ne me dévore pas .

- Du calme , Shukaku est beaucoup plus doux qu'il n'y parait tu sais? , intervint Shizuka .

- Oh oui très doux il a faillit m'écraser sur un arbre mais très doux biensûr ? retorqua Sakura en repensant au événement d'il y a 4 ans quand elle avait crue mourir .

Sakura fut prit d'un violent frisson et ne remarqua pas que Temari lui parlait .

- Je vais te conduire à la maison tu dois être fatiguée , proposa Temari qui avait aperçue le frisson de Sakura .

- C'est une très grande maison où Gaara, Temari et moi vivons , ne t'inquiétes pas la maison est énorme il y a une chambre pour toi aussi , rajouta Kankuro qui avait senti la tension grandissante en Sakura depuis leurs arrivée dans la ville .

- On pourra discuter entre filles , parce que question dialogue Gaara et Kankuro sont loins d'être les meilleurs , plaisanta Temari .

- Pfffffff , s'indigna Kankuro , la seula fille ici est Sakura tu en vois une autre toi ?

- Grrr comment oses -tu sale petit enf...

Sur ces paroles charmantes kankuro et Temari commencérent à se disputer , Sakura rigola en les voyant et se dit que ce voyage ne sera peut être pas si horrible que ça .

La maison du kazekage se trouvait à l'opposé de l'entrée de Suna et donc au fond du village (je ne sais pas si c'est vrai) Sakura en profita pour contempler la ville , il passérent devant une grande tour . Temari lui expliqua que c'est là que travaille Gaara . Sakura regarda au sommet de la tour et s'arrêta horrifiée , les yeux éxorbités et le souffle court .

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura , tu ne vas pas bien ? s'inquiéta Kankuro devant l'état de son amie .

- Oh Gaara nous regarde de sa fenêtre, s'exclama Temari en agitant les bras pour le saluer et n'ayant pas aperçue l'émoi chez Sakura .

- C'est étrange pourquoi nous fixe-t-il ainsi ?, c'est étrange , se demanda Kankuro .

- Pourions nous y aller , j'aimerais me reposer un peu , proposa Sakura pour échapper du regard de Gaara et fuir la peur et l'anxiété qu'il la ronge .

- Oui biensûr excuse moi , allons y ? dit Temari .

Sur la route Sakura se rendit compte que les 2 autres ninjas étaient partis , sûrement à leur arrivée au village . Sur la route Sakura s'aperçue que beaucoup de personnes s'arrétaient et l'observaient , il faut dire qu'en 4 ans elle avait beaucoup changée , 1m70 pour 58 kg elle avait les cheveux arrivant a mis-dos ( j'ai inventée ) . Sa garde robe avait changée également , elle portait un pantalon moulant vert clair pour aller avec ses yeux , au dessus de son pantalon une mini jupe noir fendue au devant portant le signe de la famille haruno en rose , un haut noir avec des fleurs de cerisier en roses également .

- Hé bien sakura tous les hommes te regardent .

- Ah oui je n'avais pas remarquée , dit Sakura légérement rouge , visiblement génée par tous ces regards .

- Je suis jalouse de cette attention, dit Temari avec une petite moue.

Le rire étouffé de Kankuro n'échappa pas à Temari et provoqua une nouvelle dispute entre les 2 protagonistes . Mais ils durent s'arrêter , en effet ils étaient arrivés devant la maison du kazekage .

- Magnifique , réussit à dire Sakura .

La maison était d'une dizaine de métres de hauteur (impro total je sais pas combien de métres il faut pour un étage) , 3 étages , elle était blanche , la porte d'entrée était encadré par 2 grandes fenêtres . Il y avait des fenêtres aux étages et des dessins en rouges hornés la devanture de la maison .

-Hé bien entrons , coupa Kankuro .

L'intérieur était tout aussi beau, la porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit hall où Sakura déposa ses affaires , l'escalier était à gauche , à droite une embauchure donnait directement au salon , un canapé rouge et plusieurs fauteuils à nouveau rouges étaients dispersés autour d'une énorme télé qui était accroché au mur .

- Pas mal hein? , se vanta Kankuro .

- C'est très beau , concéda Sakura.

- C'est Gaara qui a tout amménagé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup de rouge , plaisanta Kankuro .

- Au fait Gaara rentrera-t-il bientôt , s'enquit Sakura .

- Mais je suis déjà là , intervint une voix dérriére Sakura .

* * *

Voilà j'espère que c'était bien ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà après avoir poster un chapitre dans mon autre fanfic, j'en poste un ici ^^. Je m'excuse auprès de tout ceux qui attendait les chapitres plus tôt mais bon l'année dernière le BAC cette année le bts au secours, je n'ai plus de vie xp. Non je plaisante je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais je promets rien.

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'apparient à part Shizuka ^^, bon cesses de bavardages voici le chapitre 4.

Chapitre 4 :

Sakura fut pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes, heureusement la fougue habituel de Temari cacha sa léthargie.

-Gaara tu es déjà de retour ? Il est tôt pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Temari, laisse le donc souffler, il rentre à peine et te voilà déjà entrain de l'harceler, dit Kankuro avec un peu d'agacement.

-Je me renseigne cela te pose un problème, je m'inquiéte c'est tout, répondit agacée Temari.

-Biensûr trouves une excuse, t'es juste complétement atteinte, répondit Kankuro avec un sourire en coin.

Pendant que commençait une énième dispute frère- soeur, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard que posait Gaara sur Sakura. Sakura se sentit défaillir devant le kazekage surtout qu'il était devenu très beau. Elle ne pu empêcher un petit cri ainsi qu'un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit du sable effleurer sa jambe droite, elle sentit alors une sortes de petit flip dans son ventre et son cœur s'accélera. Gaara qui la fixait depuis le début, ne loupa pas le léger rouges qu'arborée Sakura aux joues ni son rythme cardiaque qui c'était accéléré ,et sentit une joie au fond de lui de voir qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son toucher- indirect soit- mais toucher quand même. Temari cependant coupa court a son plaisir en s'adressant à Sakura :

-Alors Sakura que penses-tu de Gaara ?

-Heu, c'est à dire ?, demanda-t-elle remerciant silencieusement Temari d'avoir interrompue le silence qui pesait entre elle et Gaara.

-Physiquement biensûr, il est très beau non ?, dit avec fierté Temari, et son costume de kazekage lui convient parfaitement, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher en voyant Temari agiter ses bras devant Gaara de la comparer à un commerçant qui voulait lui vendre une nouvelle invention.

-En effet, dit Sakura qui en profita pour détailler plus amplement notre Gaara nationale, ce costume te vas à ravir.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Gaara avec un petit sourire. Sakura pu constater que sa voix était beaucoup plus rauque qu'avant (il a mué XD non je plaisante je plaisante ^^).

-On aller lui faire visiter la maison, dit Kankuro.

-Très bien, je vais vous laisser j'étais venu dire bienvenue à notre invitée, je dois retourner travailler, répondit Gaara il lança un dernier regard à Sakura avent de repartir.

Sakura regarda partir Gaara, puis se retourna vers Temari et Kankuro.

-Viens Sakura, nous allons te faire visiter, s'exclama Temari avec entrain.

La maison était composée après le hall du salon à droite, il faisait au moins 60m2, Sakura fut encore plus surprise par la suite, une fois dans le salon à gauche se trouvait la cuisine parfaitement aménagée, si on continuer tout droit au lieu d'aller dans la cuisine on arriver dans la salle à manger. Sakura ne fut pas surprise de la décoration qui était dans les tons rouges et sable.

-Comme tu peux c'est surtout du goût de Gaara, dit Kankuro avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-Je trouve ça assez jolie, répondit Sakura.

La salle à manger et la cuisine donnaient sur un immense jardin, que l'on pouvait apercevoir grâce à la grande baie vitrée, le jardin faisait à lui seul 350 m2 déclara Temari et Sakura n'en douta pas.

-Bon, il faudrait peut-être lui montrer sa chambre non ?, elle doit en avoir assez d'être debout, n'est ce pas ?, demanda Kankuro.

-Oui un peu, avoua Sakura.

-Bon allons-y les chambres se trouvent au 1er étage, dit Temari, en plus tu auras la chance d'avoir la chambre de Gaara adjacente à la tienne.

-Dormir dans la chambre voisine, splendide, pensa Sakura sarcastique.

-Oh je suis sûre que cela sera très utile dans le futur, dit Shizuka.

Le 1er étage comme le rez de chaussée était splendide, il y avait de magnifiques tableaux accrochés au murs. En arrivant en haut des escalier, on avait à droite un couloir manant aux chambres et à une salle de bain. En allant tout droit on arrivait sur un énorme balcon couvrant toute la façade arrière de la maison et donnant une vue globale du jardin.(Bon j'ai fait mon max pour la description mdr n'étant pas architecte c'est pas terrible dsl ^^)

-En fait avant Gaara dormait au 3e étage car il y a son bureau et...

-Et c'était plus grand, coupa Kankuro.

-Oui aussi mais il y a eut un problème, tuyauteries je te passes les détails, et le 3e étage est entrain d'être réparé, termina Temari.

-Je croyais que Gaara ne pouvait pas dormir, demanda Sakura surprise.

-En effet, mais il aime se prélasser dans son lit, avoua Kankuro en pouffant.

-Je vois, rigola Sakura, elle imaginait très bien la scéne.

-Bon si on te montrait ta chambre, déclara Temari.

La chambre de Sakura devait faire à peu près la moitié du salon, il y avait dans un coin une armoire ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un énorme lit à baldaquin (j'adore ces lits) et bien entendu tout dans les couleurs rouges et sables. Il y avait également une table de chevet avec une lampe ainsi qu'une télé en face du lit. Mais ce qui intrigua Sakura fut l' étrange aspect de l'un des murs.

-Heu...,Temari qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Sakura la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ahhhh, ça..heu...comment dire, Temari lança un regard déséspéré à Kankuro.

-C'est une porte coulissante, déclara Kankuro.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle donne accès à la chambre de Gaara, supplia Sakura qui commençait à paniquer. Vivre avec Gaara réceptacle de Shukaku allez déjà être compliqué si en plus il était à côté d'elle la nuit...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques, dit Shizuka, il ne te fera aucun mal au contraire cela ne fera qu' accélerer les choses.

Seul le silence répondit à la question de Sakura, Kankuro et Temari se regardaient pendant que Sakura elle fixait la porte coulissante.

-Alors ?, redemanda Sakura.

-Tu m'as dis de ne pas te dire qu'elle menait à la chambre de Gaara, je ne te le dis pas.

En voyant le regard menaçant que Sakura lui lança Kankuro se dit que cette blague n'était peut être pas si drôle.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas un mur, s'enquit Sakura.

-En fait ce n'était pas des chambres à la base mais une salle de jeu, et nous n' avons pas eu le temps de construire un mur, désolé, finit Temari.

-Enfin ce n'est pas comme si Gaara allait faire quelque chose, tu sais il a beaucoup mûri en 4 ans, déclara Kankuro.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, Sakura descendit rejoindre Kankuro dans le jardin, Temari était partit en ville faire quelque course. Ils discutérent longtemps assis sur un banc, il avait beaucoup changé constata Sakura cependant il portait toujours ses étranges tatouages sur le visage.

-Dis-moi tu as toujours ces tatouages sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai te voir sans eux, demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire.

-Vraiment ?, rit Kankuro, si tu veux un jour je te montrerai.

-Ce serait super, répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

-Sakura ! Kankuro !, vous venez manger ou vous restez là ?, interrompit Temari de la cuisine.

Sakura et Kankuro partirent donc manger, quand ils entrérent dans la salle a manger se trouvait déjà Temari mais également Gaara.

-Alors Kankuro tu dragues, rigola Temari.

-N'importe quoi, répondit celui-ci, non pas que tu ne sois pas attirante Sakura loin de là mais je... enfin tu vois...

-Tu ne joues pas dans la même catégorie, coupa Gaara, celui-ci affichait un air renfrogné, Sakura se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, Kankuro lui déglutit en voyant le regard que son petit frère posait sur lui, Temari elle fixait son petit air frère d'un regard interrogateur.

-Gaara ?, ça ne va pas il c'est passé quelque chose ?, demanda Temari un peu inqsuiéte en sentant l'ambiance qui régnait dans la piéce.

-Peut-être qu'il à juste très faim, intervint Sakura, Gaara tourna son regard vers elle et elle aurait juré que son visage se détendit soudainement.

-En effet, j'aimerai bien passer à table, répondit Gaara sans quitter Sakura des yeux.

-Ok, ok, installez-vous je raméne le dîner, répondit Temari contente de la distraction de Sakura.

Ainsi commença le dîner, Gaara était assis à côté de Kankuro et en face de lui se trouvait Sakura qui discutait avec Temari qui lui expliqua qu'elle commencerait à travailer dans 4 jours.

-Dans 4 jours, intervint Kankuro qui écoutez discrètement la conversation depuis le début, je pourrais te faire visiter si t...

-Non, je m'en occuperai moi même, coupa Gaara attirant à lui 3 paires d'yeux curieux, c'est mon rôle en tant que kazekage, termina-t-il.

-Rhooo t'abuses, je suis certain que c'est un prétexte pour rester avec Sakura, râla Kankuro.

-Et alors tu as quelque chose à redire à mes décisions ?, demanda Gaara avec un froncement de sourcils.

Voyant que la discussion commencait à mal tournée, Temari décida de changer de sujet, un sujet qui attira tout de suite l'attention des spécimens masculins.

-Alors Sakura et les amours ?, (la pire question qu'on puisse poser à un célibataire - -')

-Heu..heu...c'est à dire ?, bégaya Sakura mal à l'aise, elle pouvait aisément 2 rayons lasers visant sa tête, et évoqué ses relations sentimentales- même inexistante- devant Gaara ne l'enchantait guère.

-Bah toutes, les tiennes, les nouveaux couples, tout quoi, s'extasia Temari.

-Hé bien comme couples il y a Neji avec Tenten, Chôgi avec Ino (mdr), Hinata avec Naruto, Anko avec Kakashi et biensûr Kurenaï avec Asuma.

-Ah ouais quand même vous avez pas chômé, rigola Temari, et toi dans tout ça ?

-Moi ? Rien, répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi sérieux !, hurlèrent de concert Temari et Kankuro.

S'en suivit un débat sur le pourquoi Sakura était toujours célib', seul Gaara resta silencieux , d'ailleurs celui-ci un petit sourire au coin des lévres, comme s'il était content, et Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de pensées qu'il était juste heureux qu 'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. La soirée se termina sur une ambiance conviviale où Sakura essayait de ne pas se transformer en tomate, c'est qu'ils étaient curieux quand même.

Après une journée très longue tout le monde finit par allez se coucher, la dernière que se demanda Sakura fut comment elle allait pouvoir aborder Gaara à propos de on petit problème, biensûr ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que dans la chambre voisine Gaara se demandait la même chose.

Fin chapitre 4

Voilà voilà ^^, une bonne chose de faîte, désolé pour les fautes qui se baladent, bah oui eux aussi ont finis leurs vacances mdr, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre prochainement, mais je ne promets rien. Bon pas que je m'ennuie mais il est 18h et avec une journée de cours dans les dents je suis un peu HS, donc je vous dis a+ et encore merci à toute les personnes qui ont lues ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le nouveau chapitre, après avoir posté sur mon autre fanfic en voilà un ici, comme d'habitude Naruto ne m'appartiens pas.

Chapitre 5 :

Après avoir dormis pendant une grande partie de la matinée, Sakura décida de descendre, elle ne pouvait pas rester toute sa vie dans son lit pour éviter Gaara, elle descendit donc dans le salon, à peine descendu des escaliers elle vit sur la table basse une note.

« Sakura,

Kankuro et moi devons régler quelques petites choses en vile, je t'ai laissée des croissants et des petits pains sur la table de la cuisine, j'espère que Gaara n'aura pas tout manger, il peut être très gourmand quand il veut. Nous serons de retour vers 17h, d'ici là profite de la maison, Gaara viendra t chercher avant midi pour qu'il te montre la ville. A tout à l'heure, Temari. »

-Bon, il est 10h42 (précis hein^^), il me reste donc un peu de temps avant que Gaara ne vienne me chercher, Sakura alla dans la cuisine, elle mangea quelques petits pains avec un jus d'orange avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Vers 11h50, elle entendit Gaara entrait alors qu'elle était dans le jardin, elle décida de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Gaara, dit-elle en le voyant arriver vers elle, il portait encore son costume de kazekage et sa gourde était accroché sur son dos, elle se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas mal au dos à force de la porter.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer vers elle, prit de panique, elle se recula jusqu'à être coincé entre la table et lui. Elle se demanda pourquoi il la regardait aussi bizarrement, mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand il la prit dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans son cou pour humer son parfum.

-C'est quoi ce délire, pensa-t-elle, elle était sure d'avoir vu ces yeux flashé jaunes avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras, elle voulut se dégagée mais Shizuka l'en empêcha.

-Laisse le faire, dit Shizuka.

-Comment ça laisse le faire ? Il est en train de me renifler là, il a dijoncté.

-Mais non pas du tout, c'est une réaction typique à tout animal, je te rappelle qu'il y a Shukaku en lui, tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait rester là sans rien faire quand même, il...

-Punaise il me léche, s'écria Sakura intérieurement coupant net Shizuka.

En effet, après avoir longuement humé l'odeur de Sakura, Gaaara s'étant lancé dans le mode « si ça sent bon, goûtons », il léché le cou de Sakura jusqu'à descendre une peu plus bas, et commença à lécher le haut de a poitrine, apparemment il avait trouver une zone qui lui plaisait car il s'acharnait à léché la partie entre le cou et la clavicule.

-Gaara, lâche-moi, maintenant, ça suffit, s'écria Sakura.

Relevant la tête elle put fixer les yeux devenus dorés du kazekage, celui-ci émit un léger grognement avant de reprendre la tâche qu'il avait arrêté.

-Gaara, je t'ai dis de...Aaaah, celui-ci venait de la mordre assez brutalement au niveau de la clavicule, elle sentit aussitôt un chakra traverser la plaie saignante, et venir au rencontre du sien. Elle savait qu'elle devrait paniquer ou au moins réagir mais malgrès l'étrangeté de la situation, un kazekage qui continuait de lécher la plaie sanguilonante, le sable qui commençait à encercler ses jambes, elle ne ressentit aucune peur, et aucune envie de se dégager.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre elle était allongée par terre, avec Gaara allongé sur elle, continuant de lécher son cou, suivant son instinct elle entoura le corps du kazekage de ses bras, celui-ci sembla réagir, il se décida à relever la tête et planta son regard de nouveau normal dans ceux de Sakura un long silence s'en suivit où chacun semblait rechercher des réponses dans le regard de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Gaara, j'ai essayait de me retenir mais je n'ai pas réussis, quand je t'ai vus arriver vers moi, j'ai étais... enfin je suis désolé, termina-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, et elle le pensait, elle aurait au moins due être en colére ou paniquée mais non, elle se demanda juste comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cette situation gênante. Par contre si tu voulais bien me laisser me relever, ce serait fort sympathique, termina-t-elle en souriant.

-Heu oui, excuse-moi, dit-il en se relevant, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepta et il vit alors la marque sur son cou.

Devant les yeux exorbités de Gaara, Sakura se demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle vit alors tendre la main vers elle et le sentit effleurer la marque qu'il lui avait fait plutôt.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai mordu.

-Oui, je sais, et alors ? Je guérirais, lui dit-elle, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne culpabilise.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas une marque ordinaire que je t'ai fait, répondit-il penaud.

Sakura décida donc d'aller voir par elle même à quoi ressemblait cette marque, elle partit dans le salon au un miroir était accrocher sur l'un des murs, et regarda de plus près ce qu'il en était.

-En effet, pensa-t-elle, ce n'est pas une marque ordinaire. Une marque qui ressemblait à l' oeil de Shukaku sans le cercle se trouvait sur la jonction entre la clavicule et le cou.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Gaara.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?, cette marque implique quoi exactement ?, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est la marque de Shukaku, elle me permettra de savoir ce que tu ressens et où tu te trouves en permanence (un peu à la true blood pour le lien du sang), et prouveras que tu es à moi.

-Tu ressentiras tout ce que je ressens et tu seras ou je me trouves ?, une partie de Sakura était des plus énervée, mais une autre partie d'elle, une partie plus profonde adorée l'idée d'être possédé par Gaara(soumise va mdr).

-Heu...oui, c'est ça, répondit Gaara en fixant Sakura, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi calmement, il la voyait déjà entrain de lui refaire le portrait mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

La situation se détendit cependant quand Sakura entendit l'estomac de Gaara criait famine, elle en profita pour proposer d'aller manger en ville.

-On pourra discuter de tout ça là-bas, dit-elle, nous avons le temps après tout.

-Très bien, allons manger, je connais un bon restaurant, nous terminerons cette discussion là-bas tu as raison, dit-il en la conduisant dehors après lui avoir pris la main.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison de Gaara, la main dans la main, mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui les préoccupait en ce moment. Ils savaient tous les 2 que la discussion risquait d'être longue. Ce qu'ignorait Sakura c'et que cette marque allait changer beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle ne croyait.

Fin Chapitre 5

Voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. A++ et un petit com svp ça fait pas de mal ^^


End file.
